The Beginning of Azurian
'Being On My Own' Believe in peace. '' ''My the wisdom of King Oongbe guide you Are you alright? You don't look wounded at least. : You've saved my life. I can't thank you enough. Thank you so much. No, please. I just happened to be there. I found you surrounded by a light. I guess someone must have protected you when you fell. All I did was take you to a safer place, here. : Ah, I see... Do you know Hoyun by any chance? Yes. I'm Hoyun. a herald of the Azurian. How can I help you? : I'm ...... . I'm here to give you this. W...where did you get this? : Someone named Euny asked me to deliver it to you. I see. I expected to see him in person... : This package contains something very valuable to the Azurian nation. Did something happen to him? He wouldn't given this up otherwise. : He saved me from my enemies but I had to leave him behind to keep them from coming after me. Oh, I see... I hope he'll be back safely. I heard the soldiers of Daeblo are running rampart erverywhere, but I haven't seen them around Warrior's Summit. : You don't want to see what they're doing to the rest of the world. I had to watch them killing my entire family and I couldn't do anything. I hate being weak and useless. ......, I'm sorry for your loss, I really am. But listen, Euny was on his way back from bringing a Divine Relic from thieves. The relic is the holy grail of the Azurian nation, it's necessary to end this war and restore peace. Euny entrusted you with such a valuable object, and that means he thinks of you very highly. : I don't think so. He probably had to let it go because of the situation we're in. No, he didn't. He'd never have let it go unless he trusted you. ...You look like you've gone through hell. Do you have a place to stay or a relative to stay with? : No, not anymore. The Draconians turned my village into ashes and killed my entire family. Sigh... I want revenge but I can't do anything. Being as I am. I guess I should just be thankful I'm alive. Um... I understand, but ......, don't lose hope yet. There's always a way to make up for your loss. How about finding someone who can help? I think what you need at this moment is a goal. : That makes sense. But I don't know anyone outside my village.... I do. You've been so helpful to us, so I'd like to help. Just give me a moment. : Hun? Okay.... Please take this letter to Instructor Kuan at the Training Camp. He's the best instructor I know. : Wow, I don't know what to say.... Thank you so much, Herald. May the Azurian watch over you. : Thank you. Bye. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Delicious Fruit' Warrior, are you heading to the Training Camp? : Hey, how did you know? How did I know, you asked? There is only one place to go from here. : Ah, you're right. You should pick some Raspberries on your way to the Training Camp and give them to the recruits. They'll love them, having eaten nothing but canned rations. Haha, have a safe trip! : I see. Thank you for the tip. 'Use the Inn' Oh, right! Adventurer, do you know what kind of place the inn is? : Inn? It's a lodging house, isn't it? When you go to the Training Camp, you should talk to Innkeeper Narlpo. He'll help you save your return point. : Thank you for the tip. (^_^) March 25, 2012 (UTC)